


The Big, Bad, Scary Conduit

by hanaan



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Evil Karma Delsin Rowe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaan/pseuds/hanaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delsin and Fetch hook-up and bond. Evil Karma route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big, Bad, Scary Conduit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/gifts).



> Set directly after Fetch's Evil Karma mission.

Overall, Delsin found sex with a conduit wasn’t that different, it just came with a few bonus features.

Fetch was hot and heavy, hot mouth sucking on his adam’s apple and heavy hips grinding down hard over his jeans. She had toppled him onto the grass, on his back, with her hands shoved up his shirt. She scratched down his chest when she came the first time, faster than he had expected, faster than _she_ had expected. Her eyes and fingers glowed a hot pink and his chest burned.

“Gah, holy god!” Delsin grabbed at her wrists and pulled them up. When he breathed out, the laser lines were gone and his skin smooth as a baby’s. He looked up at her with eyebrows raised. “You need hazard labels.”

“What, like you mind?” She was giggling, despite her breath. She went for his belt. “Still hard.”

“Well, yeah, I mean...” He watched Fetch pull his pants out and his dick out. When her mouth clamped back down on his throat, he found his thought again. “Being unstoppable is kind of my thing, these days.”

“Good.” She pulled down her shorts and her tights to her knees and sank down on him.

When she came again, more than just her hands glowed. When Delsin remembered to breathe and to stop swearing, he saw the grass around them was steaming and shards of light were sticking from the ground and walls like a box of glowsticks had exploded.

“Wow.” Fetch laughed and clambered off him, shaking hard enough she fell right back down in a giggling pile. “Fuck,” she said, emphatically. “I needed that. Thanks, D.”

“You mean,” said Delsin, pausing for extra effect, “thanks _for_ the—”

Fetch kicked him in the thigh. It was weak, but it made her point. Delsin grinned.

That’s when the sirens started sounding.

“Ah, shit,” said Fetch.

“That’s a victory fanfare,” said Delsin.

“You’re a real smart-mouth, you know that?” Fetch pulled up her shorts and tights. She shoved her arms into her jacket, and picked up her shirt and bra in her hand. “I don’t like boys who think they’re smarter than me.”

“Nah, you just screw them.” Delsin pushed himself up. He only had to do his belt and grab his beanie. It had fallen off. He wiped the hair out of his eyes with his free hand and smiled brightly at Fetch. “I’m not complaining, I’m toootally fine with that.”

A thundering of hard boots were closing in on them. Fetch made a face. “Shut up.”

She disappeared in a trail of neon pink. So did he, but only after making sure to wave and wink at the first DUP soldier that raised his gun.

 

 

Delsin followed Fetch because he didn’t think not to. She didn’t stop once, even though he called out to her whenever he got close. He gave that up when he remembered she left with her breasts hanging out. He tried hard not to laugh the rest of the way, after that. By then, he had recognized where she was heading to, anyway.

She burst out of the light, fully formed, wobbling slightly on her legs on the edge of her sniper’s perch.

Delsin grinned at her, and then at the city behind them. "This brings streaking to a _whole_ new level..."

"We got clothes on."

"Just barely."

"Heh.” Fetch pulled her hair out of her bun. It was only just holding together. It attracted Delsin’s attention again, away from the Seattle view. It was the first time seeing her hair down. She looked at him with a shower of bubblegum bangs covering half her face. “Good thing you didn't blow my hide-out. Sleeping in an alley ain't that cozy, and right now cozy sounds real nice." She thumbed the cot over her shoulder. “You can crash with me for the night. What’s left of it, anyway.”

Delsin leaned down and kissed her. It was slow and wet. "Thanks for dragging me in."

“Polite thing to do for showing a girl how to paint the town red.” She smiled against his mouth, and punched him in the stomach. He groaned. “Don’t get used to it.”

Fetch stepped away from him, slipped off her boots and shorts, and crashed into the meager pile of blankets with just her jacket and shredded tights covering her. Delsin tipped his head and watched her, framed by the billboard walls and light by the Seattle lights behind her.

He hadn’t noticed Fetch was staring back. Or that she had raised her eyebrows. Or that she was waving at him. “...You falling in love with me, D?”

“Woah, hey,” said Delsin, snapping out of it. “Not to point out the obvious, but you move fast.”

“Like hell I do. I’m asking if you do.” She yawned and let herself fall onto her side, curling up. “Don’t be a boy.”

He sat down next to her. He let his hand run down her thigh and thumb at her knee. “Don’t think that’s how it goes.”

She didn’t shove him off. “Yeah? Boys get all stupid about their feelings a lot more than girls do, you know."

“If you say so.” Delsin framed his hands with finger and thumbs and looked at her through it. When she stared back, he nodded his chin behind her and dropped his hands with a dramatic, fop flourish. “I’m an artist. Forgive me for being inspired by beauty and greatness.”

“You’re a joke. So, what, I’m your muse?”

“Admit it, you’re flattered.”

“You act like you’re the only guy who’s had a thing for me.”

“Nah, you just gave me an idea for a new tag.”

Fetch had settled against him, head on his shoulder. He leaned back, smelling her perfume, finally feeling heavy and tired. He was dozing when Fetch murmured, "Someone else's...?"

"Hm?"

"What your brother said. About me killing someone else's mom or dad."

"What about it?"

“Were yours… you know. Killed by a conduit?”

“Jesus.” Delsin cracked his eye open, looking at her sidelong. “That’s kind of heavy for, what, five in the morning?”

"Shoot that shit-stained high horse you’re riding on and eat it. You poked around my head earlier. Tit for tat."

"Thought we already did that."

"Screw you."

"Thought we did that, too."

"Ugh, fine.” Fetch pulled away, making better friends with the blankets. “Too tired for this shit."

"They were killed by conduits, yeah."

Fetch looked back at him. "...Yeah?"

"I don't know. Not a lot to say,” said Delsin. He let his chain slip off its wrist with its own weight, just for something to watch. “Reg and I were just kids. Don’t think it was intentional, conduits kind of… explode. Still, everyone acted like it was some big thing, and…” Delsin trailed off, scowling. He picked up the chain at his feet and set it on the side-table near them. “Shit.”

“What?” said Fetch.

“Not saying it _wasn’t_ a big thing.” Delsin sighed. “It’s just… only thing that made it out of the ordinary was the fact it was a conduit. No one cares when normals kill off the tribe, you know? That’s just accepting ‘how it is,’ because our people have been fucked over so bad there isn’t anything that can change. Really change. But suddenly a _conduit_ adds to the death toll and… well you get the idea.” An ugly smile formed on his face. He shrugged at her. “I cried, yeah, sure, but I got over it fast. Reg took it waaaaay harder. He didn’t get why I moved on that easy. I think I was too young, and the conduit didn’t seem like the one I should be mad at, anyway. I was thinking of a bigger — and uglier — picture. When Reg became a cop, I just laughed. What’s he going to do? The system and problem is bigger than him, and he made himself a damn cog in it. It’s a hell of a joke.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah,” said Delsin. “It does. First time he arrested me, he was yelling at me, ‘Do you ever stop to think about mom and dad’s memories, or do you care?’ Like he got anything figured out." He snorted under his breath. He worked his jaw side to side, watching his fingers tap away against his knee. "What does he know. Yeah, I fucking care. I care a lot.”

It wasn’t silence that filled the next few minutes, it was the sounds of cars passing and a drunk group of friends laughing loudly.

“So what about now?” Fetch asked. “Not that I care, but you’re all right with that? Being the big, bad, scary conduit to someone else’s deal?”

Delsin glanced back at her. His face was cold and blank before he smiled. He showed teeth. “Yeah.” He laughed, and shrugged again. “Like I said, no one cares when normals kill off the tribe, and, after Augustine, neither do conduits.”

“You’re right, D,” murmured Fetch. “That’s way too heavy.”

He pinched her knee. “Rude.”

“You’ll live.” She reached down for his wrist and pulled. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Really rude,” said Delsin, but he laid down next to her.

He listened to Seattle stay awake while he faded. He thought he heard Seattle crying from fright of the big, bad, scary conduit, and he smiled.

 


End file.
